


Love And Sleep

by elianthos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanart, Flashback, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mongolia, Romance, Shitennou, Silver Millennium Era, dramatic wind, fire soul fire hair, mongolian steppes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: 'Hino Rei takes on the task of rebuilding Hikawa Jinja, and other things.'Fanart ofapsaraqueen'sLove And Sleepfanfic for theSailor Moon Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2018.





	Love And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love and sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556765) by [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/pseuds/apsaraqueen). 



**Love And Sleep**

**\------------------------------------------------**

 

 

****

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second of two collabs for this year's [Sailor Moon art&fic bang](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2018) :D. Thank you very much to [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/pseuds/apsaraqueen) and the Bang mods<3 . Enjoy and don't forget to check out the Mini Bang collection linked above for more art and fic goodness!
> 
> \----------------  
>  ~~Being paired with THE APSARA for the Bang is one of my oldest fandom dreams come true ahhhhh. I live. I die. I live again.~~  
>  The illustration is the closing moment of Rei/Mars and Jadeite's Silver Millenium flashback set in Mongolia. Steppes still peppered with snow, strong winds, hair dramatically windwhipped...  
> For the clothes and scenery as per the Authoress' command ;D I loosely referred the ambiance and habits of Mongolian nomads and eagle hunters, especially from [Danil Korzhonov's recent, beautiful and publicly shared travel pics album on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/danil.korzhonov/media_set?set=a.2067907716599714&type=3)  
> \----------------  
> You can find me on Tumblr, Twitter and Insta, [ just click on my profile page for relevant social and art links](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/profile) :D .  
> 


End file.
